Not Again
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Nya unexpectedly faints in the middle of training and everyone goes into a panic. That is, everyone but Kai. Find out why Kai was so nonchalant about the situation. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the cover image.


**1**

"And Lloyd wins that round," Nya called out.

The ninja were dueling with each other to train their hand to hand combat skills and they appointed Nya to be their referee.

"That's not fair," Jay whined. "I always have to go against Lloyd and how am I supposed to beat him? He's the chosen green ninja!"

"At least you get to do something that's not standing around," Nya said.

"C'mon, sis, you're job is very important," Kai said.

Nya just rolled her eyes and watched as the ninja continued. As the ninja continued to fight, the sun continued to rise high in the sky.

 **2**

It was the middle of the afternoon and the ninja were on their final round; it was between Lloyd and Cole.

"Haha, I win again!" Lloyd boasted.

"No way!" Cole said, "you totally cheated right there."

"You're just jealous."

"Nya didn't Lloyd cheat?" Cole asked until he looked up and saw her. "Woah, Nya, you are looking kind of pale. Are you ok?"

Nya didn't answer Cole but instead looked over to her brother.

"Kai," Nya said to get his attention.

The red ninja looked over to his sister, and once he saw her he ran over to her. "Oh, no. Not again."

"I think..." was all Nya said before loosing consciousness and passing out. Kai was able to make it to his sister in time so she didn't fall to the ground.

Although Kai seemed relatively calm, everyone else, especially Jay, was freaking out.

"What happened?"

"I'll go get Sensei."

"Is she alright?"

"Did she have a stroke?"

"She's dead!"

"Just hold on you guys!" Kai said.

Seconds after Nya passed out, she woke back up, still looking horrible. Her face was chalk white and her lips weren't her usual red, they were nearly blue. When she opened her eyes she sat right up, still sitting on the ground.

"Darn it, not again," Nya said.

"What is going on?" Jay said in a panic.

"It's alright, Jay," Nya reassured him.

"She used to do this at least once a year for awhile when we were kids," Kai said. "We still better go inside where it's cooler."

Kai tried to pick up his sister bridal style and carry her but she wasn't having that. Nya insisted that she could walk but everyone, especially Jay and Kai, insisted on her being carried. Once inside, Kai set Nya down on a chair on the bridge and Jay got her a cold glass of water. Wu was equally confused as to what was going on as the ninja.

"Ok," Kai began, "This started when Nya was probably about six. We were in line to get tickets for the fair and she fainted, right then and there. I was worried about her as she rode in an ambulance to the nearest hospital with our dad. She got some blood work, I guess, but they didn't find anything wrong and once she perked up, we went home. We never did get to go to the fair that week.

After that, this happened on a regular basis of once a year, normally in the spring or summer time, until she was about eleven. The next few times, she was whisked away to the hospital with no results as to the cause. We've made lots of trips to the hospital for all different types of tests, all giving us no explanations as to why this was occurring.

Nya passed out everywhere at the most bizarre times. At school, on trips, wherever. One time, we were at school in the middle of choir and she just had to stand next to me. I wasn't too happy about that and then she started to lean on my shoulder. I was so mad at her and immediately pushed her off. When I pushed her off, though, she fell straight to the floor and I felt pretty bad.

Anyway, it's really weird because it only lasts a few seconds and she awakes. The doctors never were able to come up with an explanation as to why it was happening but they did say it may go away when she became a teenager, which it did until today, I guess. We figured it must just have something to do with heat, standing too long, and being hungry. That's the only thing each scenario have had in common."

The others intently listened to Kai's story until he was finished. By then, Nya's colour started to return and she didn't look so ghostly.

"How come you never told us this before, Nya?" Jay asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I just forgot.

"How could you tell you were going to faint?" Lloyd asked.

"It's really weird. It is like when you're sick and you're both hot and cold, plus my vision begins to get spotty. I guess I've just learned how to see it coming."

"Sorry we made you watch us so long, Nya," Cole said.

"Really, guys, it's no big deal."

Nya got up and began to walk away before Kai stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To work on my suit, I don't know," Nya responded.

"No you're not, you are going to rest for the remainder of the day."

Nya was getting annoyed how everyone was making such a big deal.

"Kai, I'm fine."

Kai walked up to his sister and gave her a tight hug.

"I know, I just don't want anything to ever happen to you or hurt you."

 **Hey, Guys! It's been awhile since I posted anything and I was bored so here you go. I would love constructive criticism and tell me what you think (I hope you enjoyed). Oh, and this is also based on a true story.**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed/favourited my previous fanfics and God bless!**


End file.
